Colour Blind
by Alia Iris
Summary: Just what did that Boggart Severus met turn into? And what the heck did he see in the mirror of Erised?
1. Chapter 1

Colour Blind - chapter 1 Chapter 1 

* * *

_Disclaimer: So, you have decided to read my very own interpretation of that interestingly over-done pairing, have you? *cackles insanely* Well, dearies, there's a good reason why our beloved fellow writers love this particular pairing, because-- **AAARGH! NOO! LEAVE ME ALOOONE!** _

~*~ The friendly Vampires of Knockturn Alley regret to inform you that the author is temporarily incapable of finishing the disclaimer. >:)= ~*~ 

* * *

Harry Potter rubbed his eyes, trying to get them back into focus. The shrivelfig he had been shredding for the last ten minutes or so kept blurring in front of his eyes. He hadn't slept very well last night. Same old nightmare. Voldemort rising out of the cauldron, Wormtail clutching the bleeding stump of his wrist and sobbing, Cedric's dead eyes staring vacantly into the air. Harry's hands slowed to a stop, the shrivelfig forgotten as he stared into space, last year's horrors replaying in front of his unseeing eyes. 

Brisk footsteps woke him out of his trance, and he hastily went back to work. However, it was too late. Professor Snape was already standing in front of him, ready to humiliate him in front of the whole class if he could. 

"You're moving too slowly, Potter," Snape informed him with his smooth voice. 

Harry doubled his speed, not interested in starting any kind of conversation with the Potions Master. He tried furiously to keep his eyes in focus. He blinked a couple of times, hoping it would help. 

"What, are you tired, Potter? Haven't you slept well? Been loitering around the school grounds while you were supposed to be sleeping?" 

Harry flicked his eyes up to look at the Professor. A few of the Slytherins were sniggering in the background. 

Severus was impressed. He had expected Harry to protest, as he would have done a year ago. Now however, his startlingly green eyes gave him a look which most definitely said, "Whatever," and he returned to his work. With a start, Severus realised that the Slytherins were waiting for him to continue his taunts. However, he couldn't think of anything, so he just let a small smirk touch the corner of his mouth and retreated. However, he still watched the boy from his desk, taking in his more serious demeanour. Harry Potter had been forced to grow up very quickly during the last year, having competed in the Triwizard Tournament. That year had probably also been the thing which had allowed him to survive yet another encounter with Lord Voldemort. He no longer looked or carried himself like the fifteen-year-old boy he was, but more like an adult wizard. During the holidays, he had traded his black-rimmed glasses with the perfectly circular lenses for a rimless pair with smaller oval lenses. His untidy black hair had grown a little, and was now more inclined to behave. The scar of the Avada Kedavra curse was clearly visible on Harry's forehead. 

Harry squirmed inwardly. He could feel Snape's eyes on him, watching his every move. It was disturbing. It felt like an eternity until the bell signalling the end of potions class rang. Harry scooped up his books and potions equipment and quickly made his way out of the dungeons. He only caught one more fleeting glance of Snape, leaning over the desk, a strand of long black hair obscuring his face. 

"He keeps getting weirder every time I see him," Ron said with a shudder as he caught up with Harry, Hermione close behind him. "You'd think he wanted to have you for lunch, the way he was giving you the eyeball." 

Harry nodded silently. He still hadn't quite recovered from the Professor's dark eyes being fixed on him for several long minutes. 

"I'd say he needs a therapist," Hermione remarked. "Come on. You don't want to be late for Divination." 

Ron snorted. 

"Yeah, let's see how many times Harry is supposed to get trampled by a Hippogriff this week," Ron grinned and started to make his way to the divination tower. 

* * *

Harry leaned back in his large armchair, trying his best to stay awake. As usual in Divination, his head felt like it had been filled with the fog of heat and incense Professor Trelawney tended to spread around the "classroom". The class had been told to try and see into the future without the help of tea-leaves, crystal balls or astrology charts this time. 

He closed his eyes, and actually vaguely did try to see what sort of horrible deaths the future might hold. Professor Trelawney had a rather selective set of premonitions she approved of, all of them very morbid. 

"What do you see, dear?" Professor Trelawney cooed into Harry's ear, while still trying to maintain the "mysterious" voice. 

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself face to face with the over-dressed Professor. As always, her fingers were dripping with various precious stones, large drop-shaped black opal earrings dangled from her earlobes, and her huge glasses made her eyes appear twice the size they really were. 

"I see myself getting repeatedly bitten by a swarm of highly venomous oversized dragonflies and dying a horrible death" Harry muttered dully. 

A snigger came from his left, where Ron sat. Professor Trelawney gave a small shriek. For someone who looked so much like a dragonfly herself, it was astonishing how passionately she hated them, along with all other creepy crawlies. However, that didn't stop her approval. 

"It's good to see you facing the good _and_ the bad things the future can hold, dear," she said, and looked like she wanted to stroke his head or something equally nauseating. Harry managed to stop her from doing so with a "Don't you dare," look. Astonishingly, she even caught on. For someone who specialised in an art which was almost completely built on feeling, intuition, and anything of that sort, Professor Trelawney was remarkably oblivious to that sort of communication. 

"Ah, well," Professor Trelawney said in slight embarrassment. "You just beware of tall black-haired men, dear," she babbled before retreating. 

Harry rolled his eyes before the thought of Snape this morning floated into his mind. He snorted and shook his head. Ron seemed to guess his train of thought though. 

"I'd say our lovely Professor Trelawney is getting better," he whispered with a grin. 

* * *

Chapter 2 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Colour Blind - chapter 2 Chapter 2 

* * *

_Disclaimer: I have escaped from the Knockturn Alley Vampires, but I must be quick. Anyway, I just wanted to say that-- **AAAGH!** _

~*~ The friendly Knockturn Alley Vampires apologise for the disruption. >:)= ~*~ 

* * *

Harry swung his towel and bathing trunks which were dangling from his left hand. Ron and Hermione were also similarly equipped as they headed towards their next lesson: Care of Magical Creatures. 

"You don't suppose Hagrid caught a Kelpie or something, do you?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She looked most displeased with the fact that she would apparently have to spend the last lesson in a bathing suit, despite the fact that the day was warm and sunny. 

"Sounds just like him," Ron muttered. 

Harry made a face. It _did_ sound like the kind of thing Hagrid would take a fancy to. Their large friend had a tendency to start cooing over anything that was big, nasty, and very dangerous. Harry wouldn't have been in the slightest bit surprised if they were to see Hagrid with a group of the water-dwelling Kelpies, which usually took on the appearance of a horse with bullrushes for a mane. 

Actually, Harry thought to himself, maybe having a Kelpie around wouldn't be so bad. If he was lucky, Draco Malfoy would try to ride the thing as a dare, and get dragged underwater by the demon. Would serve the smarmy little snot right. 

However, when they reached Hagrid, there was no sign of any monstrous creature he might have fallen in love with. Instead, he wordlessly led the class to a shallow part of the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. 

"All righ'," Hagrid called, pointing to two large makeshift tents. "Girls into the one on the lef', boys on the righ'. Get changed, and then come back out quick." 

Harry and Ron exchanged questioning looks, then shrugged. 

The tents, luckily, were of the magical kind, and divided into small private compartments for each student. That was a relief, it robbed the Slytherins of any opportunity to ridicule their Gryffindor classmates. 

As soon as they came out, Hagrid sent them to stand in the water, which went about up to their knees. Harry could feel his feet getting numb in the cold of the water, and hoped that this would be worth it. Hermione also looked distinctly cold. 

"All righ', everyone here?" Hagrid shouted. He had also stepped into the water, fully clothed. "Notice anythin' in the water?" 

Harry squinted down into the murky soup, wondering what Hagrid meant. It seemed perfectly normal to him. He was about to ask, when a loud yelp of pain came from a couple of feet behind him. 

Harry turned around and found none other than Draco Malfoy hopping around on one leg, trying to dislodge what appeared a small round two-legged fish from his big toe. However, he didn't succeed before overbalancing and falling into the freezing water with a loud splash. Obviously, it hadn't occurred to his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, to try and catch him. As a reward for that, they were soaked by the water which splashed up from Draco's fall. 

Harry couldn't help but join in the chuckles of the Gryffindors. Draco resurfaced, clutching the small animal which had been attached to his toe in his hand. 

"Are you crazy?" he shouted at Hagrid and threw the small round fish at him. "Since when do we have to care for a bunch of stupid plimpies?" 

Hagrid caught the Plimpy, and gently held the squirming fish between his oversized thumb and index finger. 

"Now, now," he said calmly, being overly gentle with the small creature. "I''s not the plimpies we're takin' care of, we're jus' helpin' the merpeople. They're havin' a real problem with them this year. Poor li'l tykes," he added, and stroked the fish with his finger. 

Draco sneered and swiped a lock of sopping wet hair out of his face. Hagrid cleared his throat. 

"Anyhow," he explained, "Wha' you have to do is tie them little legs in a knot, like so," -- he gently grasped the plimpy's two long rubbery legs and firmly tied them together -- "then throw 'em back in!" He hurled the fish several yards into the lake. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, but then joined the rest of the class in crouching down in the water and searching for further plimpies. It was only their very deep affection for Hagrid, and the other students' healthy respect for him which made them pursue their task. 

"Let me know when my lips turn blue," Hermione chattered. 

"You'll get used to it," Ron remarked. "Besides, what are you going to do when you visit _Vicky_ in Bulgaria? No doubt he'll want to take you for a nice swim under the ice." He clapped his teeth together in an exaggerated chatter. 

Hermione shot him a look of pure poison and threw the plimpy whose legs she had just neatly tied together squarely into his face. Ron rubbed his long nose indignantly. 

Harry shook his head and scooped another plimpy out of the water and set to work tying its tough rubbery legs together. It was harder than it looked, for the legs had a nasty tendency of flicking back like rubber bands and sprinkling him with water. Harry's glasses were already speckled with several droplets. 

* * *

Almost two hours later, Harry gratefully made his way back to the castle. Ron and Hermione were busy arguing about whose fault it was that they had both ended up submerged in the water, several plimpies clinging to their hair and bathers. 

Harry let his two friends resolve their annoyance at each other and made his way up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Although he had been lucky enough not to get too wet, he still wanted to get changed. His robes had suffered a few splashes from a few stragglers in the water. 

"Fizzing Whizbees," he said without thinking, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. 

"Well, good day to you too!" the Fat Lady called after him. 

"See you," Harry muttered. 

As soon as he had changed, Harry headed for the dining hall. However, he didn't manage to go there as directly as he had intended, for the staircase he had selected picked the exact moment he was on it to change. Harry sighed in resignation and followed it anyway. The new path would lead him past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Maybe he should take a peek in, see if there was anyone there. There was going to be another set of magical creatures (shudder) to ward off in the next lesson of DADA. Harry had to admit a certain curiosity. 

There _was_ someone inside the classroom - Professor Severus Snape. Harry wanted to try and sneak out, but something stopped him. Snape hadn't registered Harry's presence yet. As Harry watched, the potions master ran a long slender finger over the seal of one of the boxes which had been stacked in the classroom. Judging by the way some of them were hopping about, Harry guessed that they restrained demons and the like, no doubt for the next class to sit in the classroom. 

Snape's finger stopped at the lock of the box he stood in front of. Something told Harry that the teacher was pressing his lips together, even though he couldn't see his face. With a sudden stance of determination, Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock. He muttered a spell, and it sprang open. In front of Harry's startled gaze, a tall black-robed figure climbed out, and slowly got to its feet. Snape used the short time that took to magically lock the box once more. Harry's eyes stood wide as he stared at the thing which had just climbed out of the box. Its face was obscured by a hood, immediately reminding Harry of one of the many forms he had seen Lord Voldemort in. But... hadn't Dumbledore said that Snape was on their side, and at very great personal risk? 

As the figure drew back its hood, Harry found himself already holding his wand. However, the figure which drew its hood back turned out to be none other than... Snape. But... the person who had opened the box was most definitely Snape, too! 

The Snape who had climbed out of the box took no notice of Harry, but rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing a jet black tattoo of a skull with a snake poking out as if it were a tongue. He smiled a deadly smile. The Snape with his back to Harry clutched his own right wrist, which also sported the same tattoo -- the Dark Mark. Suddenly, Harry realised that Snape was slowly shaking his head, and murmuring something. 

"It is no use to fight it," the Snape in front of him said in a low, silky voice. "You know that you will go back -- sooner or later." 

"I won't," Snape said quietly, staring at the ground and still shaking his head. 

His twin's lip curled. "What makes you so sure?" 

"_Ridikkulus!_" Snape roared, and a loud snap cracked through the air. 

With a start, Harry realised that the second Snape was a Boggart. Sure enough, the demon's tattoo now no longer sported a snake for a tongue, but was now adorned with daisies. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha." 

Harry blinked. The Boggart smirked, and the Dark Mark returned to its original state. Snape had been incapable of truly laughing at the creature, giving it time to recover. 

"You know it as well as I do," the Boggart purred. 

"Shut up," Snape snarled. 

"Why?" 

Silence. 

"It's all there, inside you," the Boggart continued. 

"SHUT UP!" 

Snape was clutching his temples. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry strode up to the pair. 

"Stop this!" 

The Boggart promptly shifted shape. It grew taller and thinner, into a deathly pale creature with an eyeless head and only a gaping hole for a mouth. Its scabbed hands started to reach for Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed. He had defeated a real Dementor once, and wasn't going to let a Boggart fake stop him. 

"_**Expecto Patronum!**_" 

Severus saw a bright flash of white erupt from Harry's wand and strike down the Boggart-turned-Dementor. The Boggart exploded, and the glowing white figure bowed to Harry before disappearing. Severus realised that it had been a stag -- the same Patronus James Potter had once used. 

"What are you doing?" Snape asked in a low voice. 

Harry stopped mid-movement. He had intended to pocket his wand, but now stood still, his wand only half-way in his pocket. That lasted for only a moment before he completed the movement and turned around. 

"What were _you_ doing?" 

Severus pressed his lips together and turned his head to the side. Harry scratched his head. 

"Who'd have thought?" he whispered to himself. 

"What?" 

"You're scared of yourself," Harry blurted out. 

Severus clenched his jaw. He couldn't deny it, of course. The Boggart was all the proof one needed for that. Finally, Severus did the only thing he could do: he fixed Harry's gaze with his own, unsaid request clear. Harry sighed and nodded. 

"I won't tell anyone." 

With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Severus alone once more. 

* * *

Chapter 3 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Colour Blind - chapter 3 Chapter 3 

* * *

_Disclaimer: *twitch twitch* ... *bleed* _

~*~ It wasn't us, honest. >:)='' However, we shall take over from here until our fair author has recovered. As she was trying to say before we had her for a midnight sna-- that is, before we pulled her aside for a friendly conversation is that Harry Potter and its characters and locations belongs to J.K. Rowling. The same goes for the spells and magical creatures. That is, not counting us Vampires. We belong to ourselves. Apart from that, we would also like to note that this story will soon contain homosexual content, as you may have gathered. You have been warned. However, the author said she intends to keep down the sexual content. We will see about that. Have a nice night. ~*~ 

~~The Friendly Vampires Of Knockturn Alley 

* * *

Harry half-heartedly poked his roast beef with his fork, not really hungry at all. He supposed that it was partly because he was still mulling over the incident with the Boggart that afternoon. He wasn't sure why exactly. Maybe because it was proof that Snape, obnoxious and sadistic though he could be, had been technically proven to be honourable? Harry chewed on his bite of meat at a snail's pace. Shouldn't that have been reassuring, then? 

Harry took a sip from his pumpkin juice and noted that Ron and Hermione were acting pointedly civilised towards each other. It would probably take another hour or two until they would talk to each other normally again. 

"Harry, are you alright?" 

Then again... 

"Yeah." 

Hermione turned in her chair to face him, a slightly worried look on her face. 

"Are you sure? You've been pretty quiet, and not in the same way you usually are when Ron and I are sulking at each other." 

Harry glanced at his friend. There really wasn't much he or Ron could put past Hermione, and she seemed to have gotten into the habit of making that fact obvious lately. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I was just... drifting off into la la land, I guess." 

Ron now also gave him a look from over the table. Hermione still didn't look convinced. 

"Maybe you should go to bed early," Ron suggested. "You've been pretty whipped all day." 

Harry nodded. 

"Maybe you're right." 

* * *

_"Harry Potter," he hissed, slit nostrils flaring and red eyes gleaming with malice. _

Harry shifted slightly from his battle-ready stance, wand in hand. Voldemort's high, mocking laugh scraped on his ears. His own spider-like hands reached into the pocket of his black robes, and drew out the brother of Harry's wand. 

"So predictable," he remarked in his high hissing voice. 

Suddenly, pleading cries reached Harry's ears. He whirled around, and gasped. Somehow, the Death Eaters had silently assembled behind him, wands out. They stood in a ring around Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Cho Chang, Ginny, and several others. 

"Behold," Voldemort hissed behind him. "The subtle torture one can inflict on a Gryffindor such as yourself." 

Harry's eyes widened. He already knew what would happen. The Death Eaters pointed their wands at their victims. 

"**Crucio!**" the assembley barked. 

The victims howled in pain. 

"**Stop it!**" 

Harry's voice echoed through the plain, loud and clear. The Death Eaters turned towards him, faces hidden behind their masks. 

Harry fumbled for his wand. Voldemort's high cold laugh sounded behind him. 

"Foolish boy." 

The wands of the Death Eaters pointed towards him. 

"Kill him." 

Harry's wand pointed at the assembley. 

"**Stupefy!**" 

To his surprise, the Death Eaters went down. The hex had bounced off their masks, passed on from one Death Eater to another. 

Voldemort shook his head. 

"Pitiful," he hissed. 

Harry whirled around again to face his enemy. Voldemort's lipless mouth stretched in a horrible smile. His wand pointed at Harry. 

"Expelliarmus!" 

Harry's wand flew out of his hand, and into Voldemort's. 

"It has been an honour knowing you. Harry Potter." 

Harry's hands clenched into fists. 

"The pleasure was all mine." 

"**Avada Kedavra!**" 

A green flash erupted from Voldemort's wand, blinding Harry. He wondered idly what death would feel like when his vision cleared. A crumpled form in black wizard's robes lay at his feet. His chin-length black hair fell back from his pale face. His dark eyes stared vacantly into space. Harry fell to his knees. 

"Snape..." 

Harry sat up in the dark, breathing heavily, soaked in sweat. He blinked for a second, then realised what had happened. He fumbled around in the dark for his glasses, and put them on. His wand also lay on the bedside table. 

"_Lumos,_" he whispered, and held a hand over the tip of his wand, so it wouldn't blind him or wake one of the others. He looked at the small alarm clock on his bedside table: two in the morning. 

Ron stirred in the bed next to his. A dishevelled mop of red hair came up from his pillow. 

"Something the matter?" he whispered groggily. 

Harry shook his head and put his glasses and doused wand aside. 

"Just had a nightmare and woke up. Go back to sleep." 

Ron let his head sink down onto his pillow again. 

"Again?" he whispered tiredly. "Harry, that's the third time this week. You should go see Madam Pomfrey, see if she has some of that dreamless sleeping potion." 

Harry made a face. 

"I'll be fine." 

"Suit yourself," Ron yawned and turned over. 

* * *

Chapter 4 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Colour Blind - chapter 4 Chapter 4 

* * *

_Disclaimer: Oooh... feel funny... must wear dark flowing capes... with white face powder... ***THWACK*** _

~*~ Vampire medicine. Not to worry. Our fair author is still recovering, so please have patience with her. Have a nice night. ~*~ 

* * *

Severus eyed the slumped shape of Harry Potter, a small frown crossing his features. He was looking even worse than two days ago, when he had simply looked tired. Now the boy looked positively haunted, and dark rings had formed under his eyes. _Concern?_ a jibing voice asked in the back of his mind. _I didn't know you had it in you, Severus._

Harry pounded the Ashwinder eggs to a finer powder than was really necessary. He didn't even see them. A large hand suddenly came into view and took his equipment away from him. Harry realised that Snape had moved up to him, of course precisely when his mind started to wander. He braced himself for any snide remarks Snape had to dish out, but found that the teacher only briefly examined the powder, then handed it back. 

"That's enough, Potter," Snape said decisively. "You still have a few other things to prepare, don't get stuck on one thing." 

Just before he left, Snape lowered his voice so only Harry could hear: "See me after class." 

_What do you want?_ Harry thought wearily as he watched Snape move throughout the rows. 

The bell rand shortly after, and Harry carefully put aside his ingredients to continue next lesson. He worked at a snail's pace, hoping Ron and Hermione would catch on and leave. Apparently not. 

_I'll catch up with you later,_ he mouthed. 

Ron shrugged, and pulled Hermione outside with him. 

"Potter." 

Harry rubbed his eyes as he made his way over to Snape, who was leaning against his desk, arms crossed. 

"I can't let this carry on, Potter," Snape said in the low voice he usually used when he was trying to intimidate someone. "Please go see Madam Pomfrey today, see if she's got anything of use. I can't have you so near to nodding off in class." 

Harry blinked up at him, surprised. What had gotten into him? If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Snape was actually being sensitive. 

"Okay." 

Severus nodded. 

"You may go." 

Harry shouldered his bag, and wandered out of the dungeon with a lot more than a sleep potion on his mind. 

Severus watched him go. Weariness was etched in the boy's every movement. How many nights had he spent dreaming of Voldemort, Severus wondered. He drew his arms more tightly around himself, trying to shake off his own unpleasant memories. He could still fell the memory of the needle branding the Dark Mark onto his wrist. Severus ran his fingers over the black skull with the snake for a tongue. Until about three months ago, the picture had been a faded, but still livid red. However, during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament, on the night Lord Voldemort had risen again, it had turned jet black, accompanied by a burning pain. However, he had ignored his former master's call. 

Severus let his hands sink with a sigh. He wondered what would have happened if he had never joined the Death Eaters. _You'd probably be dead,_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind. He smiled wryly. That, of course, would have been quite possible. 

* * *

Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry a few paces out of the dungeon. 

"What did he want?" Ron asked. 

Harry made a face at his friend. 

"Same thing you did the night before last." 

"Huh?" 

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him incredulously. Actually, Hermione only did so for a second before turning a suspicious stare towards Ron. 

"What _did_ you want the night before last?" 

Ron immediately went on the defensive. 

"_Hermione!_" 

"Well, what?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. Puberty was obviously having a bad effect on the cleanliness of his friends' minds. 

"You told me to go see Madam Pomfrey about that dreamless sleep potion," Harry clarified. 

Ron turned his indignant glare away from Hermione and blinked. 

"What? You mean Snape...?" 

Harry nodded. 

"Yup." 

"Wow." 

"I didn't know Snape had it in him," Hermione whispered in wonder. 

Harry shrugged. 

"I guess I'll get the stuff after classes today, if she has some." 

Ron nodded, still a little wide-eyed, and followed him and Hermione to Transfiguation class. 

* * *

Chapter 5 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Colour Blind - chapter 5 Chapter 5 

* * *

_Disclaimer: -.- *le sigh* I have been initiated against my will. I now reside in Knockturn Alley, destined to prey on unsuspecting Hogwarts students who take a wrong turn on the Floo network. *sigh* _

~*~ There, there. ~*~ 

Anyway, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the story-- 

~*~ We already told them. Get on with it. ~*~ 

-.- Shaddup. Anyway, slash alert. 

* * *

Severus wandered through the hallways, admiring the splashes of cool pale blue left by the moonlight through the castle's high windows. Full moon. Severus sneered slightly. Good thing that rotter Remus Lupin wasn't in the castle tonight. A bit of Severus's old dislike for the quiet man had still remained from his childhood. There was also that little fact that Severus didn't like sharing the same building with a Werewolf. 

Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, Severus caught sight of a white figure drowsily padding along the hallway. Severus scowled. Obviously a student, out and about when he should be in bed. With a few brisk steps, Severus strode up to the nocturnal wanderer, who was scratching his head and yawning. 

"What are you doing?" Snape demanded. 

The pale figure turned to face him, and turned out to be none other than Harry Potter, sloppily clad in pale pyjamas, and missing his glasses. 

"I hope I'm still allowed to use the bathroom," Harry grumbled, and blinked up at Snape in a spectacular imitation of his snowy owl, Hedwig. 

Snape eyed the boy suspiciously, trying not to pay too much attention to the fact that Harry's pyjama shirt was only half-heartedly buttoned up, revealing more of his slim, wiry torso than necessary. 

"Aren't you a little bit far away from the bathroom?" he asked finally. 

"Myeah, I know," Harry yawned. "I kind of walked off into the wrong direction." 

"Very convincing, Potter," Snape said drily. "Five points off Gryffindor." 

Harry made a face which looked a bit like a sneer, but it was hard to tell, since he was apparently half-asleep. 

"I should think you'd find it convincing enough," Harry grumbled. "You were the one who sent me to Madam Pomfrey, remember?" 

Severus recoiled, to his own surprise. 

"Anyway," Harry continued, already turning away, "I don't seem to be the only one wandering around the school at night." 

Touché. 

Before Severus could think of a scathing reply to his insolent student, Harry had already padded towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. Following him to insult him would look stupid now. Severus crossed his arms with a scowl. Harry was causing him to feel inadequate a lot more often than Severus could easily deal with these days. 

* * *

Severus leaned against a pillar, waiting for either the night to pass, or for his insomnia to subside. The house elves truly knew how to brew a coffee that would keep a man awake for a week straight. 

With a small sigh of resignation, Severus pushed himself away from the pillar and continued his wanderings. Maybe he would actually find one of those strange rooms that tended to pop up around the castle once in a blue moon, under various different circumstances, some of them quite unclear. Severus had actually started keeping a sort of diary regarding that sort of thing, and experimented with several courses of actions to see if he could call forth the appearance of one such mysterious room. Usually, they weren't that interesting, save the fact that he had never seen them before, but it was still a form of entertainment. Useful information as well. 

Severus strode up the stairs of the Astrology tower, past several sleeping paintings. However, he did see one which was still awake. He hadn't seen that one since the year before last, when it had guarded the Gryffindor common room in the place of the Fat Lady. It was none other than the somewhat eccentric Sir Cadogan, a portrait whose sanity was a doubtful thing. Severus ignored his rants about having lost his steed, as well as his cries of "Tally-ho!" before running out of the picture, and into another frame, where he stumbled over a trio of sleeping gatekeepers with much armour-clanking. 

Suddenly, a loud cackle split the air, and Severus found himself showered in an impressive stream of acorns, which didn't hesitate to slip down his robes. 

"_**PEEVES, COME BACK HERE!**_" Severus roared at the crazy Poltergeist. 

Peeves cackled gleefully and floated around Severus's head. 

"Severus the Cerberus, Severus the Cerberus!" he chanted. 

Severus snarled at the impertinent spook, and brandished his wand. 

"_Petrificus totalis!_" 

If nothing else, the hex was effective. Peeves stopped right in mid-air, frozen in time. Severus pocketed his wand, and went on his way. He hoped that Peeves would be found by the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin house, and the only person Peeves feared. 

Severus continued up the stairs, shaking acorns out of the hood of his robes. He stopped in front of a large mirror, and checked for any remaining acorns, still growling slightly. Suddenly, Severus froze. His reflection wasn't following his movements, as it should have. His eyes flicked to the inscription at the top, and realisation dawned on him. The mirror of Erised. Apparently, it was back, waiting to be taken to another new home. 

As he watched, his reflection's face broke into a reassuring smile, and rolled up its right sleeve to reveal an unmarked forearm. Severus squeezed his eyes shut. 

_The mirror of Erised brings neither knowledge, nor truth... men have wasted away in front of it._

Severus turned around, not wanting to look into that mirror. He couldn't understand how someone would _want_ to look at the illusions the mirror showed them. For Severus, it was only torture. But... 

He turned back to the mirror. 

_I am not afraid of you! Neither you, nor some stupid Boggart is going to break me,_ he thought ferociously. 

He sent a challenging glare at his reflection, which still smiled that cursed reassuring smile. Severus's eyes narrowed, and he was about to turn away again when a change came over the image in the mirror: Harry had appeared in it, exactly the way Severus had seen him only about an hour ago. The boy in the mirror blinked sleepily next to Severus's reflection, and as Severus watched, his reflection slipped an arm around the boy's shoulders, supporting him. The image of Harry let its head loll to the side and come to rest on Severus's shoulder. Severus's reflection moved its hand to ruffle the boy's untidy black hair. 

Severus clenched his jaw at the complete image, then he turned on his heel and fled. Professor Dumbledore had been wrong. The mirror of Erised _did_ bring knowledge and truth -- knowledge and truth about oneself. 

* * *

Chapter 6 

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Colour Blind - chapter 6 Chapter 6 

* * *

_Disclaimer: *sulks* _

~*~ Well, it appears that our fair author is not above sulking in the corner. Some people just don't have any sense of humour, and get miffed as soon as you puncture their throat and drink up all their healthy colour. Oh well. Since we are a responsible lot of Vampires, we shall take over for her. Most of this stuff still belongs to J.K. Rowling, but the story, and those oh-so-intriguing thoughts crossing the minds of our heroes belong to us. The same goes for the colour of Ron's new dress robes. ~*~ 

* * *

Harry adjusted his dress robes, and tried to get his stubborn black locks to behave. Thankfully, for this year's Yule Ball, he wasn't obliged to have a dance partner. Actually, this year's Yule Ball would have been nonexistent, if it hadn't been for last year's. The huge party had inspired a group of students to form a committee to plan one every year. Personally, Harry would have been perfectly happy without it. Ron poked his head into the dorm. 

"You coming, Harry?" 

Harry gave up the battle with his unruly hair and nodded. 

"Yeah." 

Once outside, Harry surveyed his friend. Last year, he had been forced to wear maroon fourth-hand dress robes with somewhat mouldy-looking lace cuffs. However, on Harry's request, Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, and bought him some new ones from the Triwizard Tournament winnings Harry had dumped on them. Fred and George had pretty good tastes. Ron looked as if the navy-blue robes had been made for him especially. Apparently, Ron thought so to, for he grinned with pleasure. 

"C'mon!" 

Hermione was waiting for them in the common room, looking very pretty in her periwinkle blue dress robes and silver bangles. He usually bushy brown hair was slicked back, with the rest of it brushing the nape of her neck in a loose tumble of curls. Harry knew that she had probably murdered half a bottle of Sleakeazy's Hair Potion for that, but it was definitely worth the effort. 

"Missing Vicky already?" Ron teased at the sight of her. 

Hermione swatted him over the head with quite a bit more force than necessary, but she was still grinning. 

"Behave, or I will ditch you for Neville." 

Ron rubbed his head, and tried to get his copper hair back into place. 

* * *

Severus sipped his wine, not really tasting it. He planned to leave the colourful assembley as soon as it was polite. Social situations such as this one made him uncomfortable, even if he was reasonably apart from it, sitting in his chair at the front of the hall, along with the other teachers. Or maybe because of that. He let his eyes rove over the sea of students, in several different colours for once, instead of the black robes which were the uniform. 

Almost as if he had intended it, his eyes stopped at a group of three fifth-years: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. As he watched, Ron and Hermione moved onto the dance floor, leaving Harry lounging on the bench, goblet of pumpkin juice in his right hand, eyes misted over. A pretty normal state, since the Triwizard Tournament, Snape realised. Subconciously, he continued to study the boy, who was dressed in bottle green dress robes of a thin material. Unlike the usual school robes, the dress robes draped around Harry's wiry frame, making him look even slimmer. Severus tore his gaze away from the boy, realising that he was staring. 

Now that the dancing had begun, Severus had an excuse to leave. He downed his wine, then got up and headed for the nearest exit. 

* * *

Harry watched Ron and Hermione dancing hazardously, threatening to bump into Fred and Angelina Johnson any minute. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

Suddenly, he caught sight of billowing black robes out of the corner of his eye. A tap-tapping of footsteps he knew all too well briefly reached his ears. Snape. Unmistakable. Harry scowled, wondering. Since the incident with the Boggart, Snape hadn't humiliated him in class any more. A year ago, Harry would have written it off as fear of having his innermost fears revealed. However, there had been an odd sincerity about Snape recently. Harry chewed his lower lip. A small voice in the back of his head was telling him to follow the teacher. The memory of Snape's dark eyes staring vacantly into the air still came back to haunt him every now and again. He still wondered how on Earth he could have dreamed together such nonsense... _Nonsense?_ a nasty part of his mind asked. _He has saved your life before, and you know it._ Harry clenched his jaw. Snape hated him. 

_Oh?_ that same part of his mind asked. Harry's memory flicked back to several moments when he had found Snape's intense gaze on him. His eyes widened. _No way!_ He had dismissed it as the old grudge Snape had against Harry's father, which had been transferred to Harry himself, but... 

In a flurry of robes, Harry got up from his bench. He had to know. 

* * *

Severus stopped at the door to his room, about to unlock it, when the sound running footsteps reached his ears. Who...? 

The footsteps faltered, and Severus hazarded a look over his shoulder. 

He wasn't sure if he was surprised at what he saw or not. Harry had followed him, and now looked like he wasn't sure it had been a good idea. Severus crossed his arms, and let his mask of expressionlessness slip into place. 

"What is a young Gryffindor such as yourself doing away from a party like tonight?" Severus asked, carefully keeping his voice as flat as his expression. 

To his credit, Potter didn't look discouraged, though he did hesitate. 

Severus turned his back and unlocked the door. Finally, Harry spoke. 

"What do you want?" 

Those four words struck Severus as sharply as if Potter had whipped him. At an infinitely slow pace, he turned around to face the boy. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean." 

Harry hoped that Snape hadn't heard the sharp breath he had taken. He had just taken a possibly fatal leap. 

Severus recoiled, then quickly turned his back to Harry again. 

"Nothing that you would give." 

Would give. Not can give. _Would_ give. 

Harry just managed to stop Snape from closing the door in time, an expression of fierce determination having settled on his face. Severus studied the boy's features silently, then sighed in resignation and let him enter. 

Severus didn't even bother lighting any candles. Harry watched him silently as Snape turned to face him once more, arms crossed. 

"Why?" Harry asked quietly. 

Snape didn't move. 

"I don't know." 

Silence. Somewhere, a clock ticked. Snape just stood there, motionless. In the darkness, Harry wasn't sure if the potions master was just staring at the floor or not. Harry bit his lip. Something had to happen. It was becoming unbearable. 

Finally, Harry crossed the distance between them with two strides, grabbed two fistfuls of Snape's black robes and kissed him. 

Severus felt several muscles clench in surprise, then unclench as he surrendered to the boy's kiss. His eyes slid shut, and his hands grasped Harry's shoulders. 

They broke apart, breathing heavily. 

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, do you?" Severus said huskily, eyes heavy-lidded. 

There it was again, that determined set in Harry's jaw. With a quick and fluid movement, the boy took off his glasses and dropped them next to his feet. 

"Let's find out." 

Severus lost all capability of thinking coherently very soon afterwards. 

* * *

Chapter 7 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Colour Blind - chapter 7 Chapter 7 

* * *

_Disclaimer: ...whatever. You have been warned, and flames will be used to toast the marshmallows we will use to lure our unsuspecting prey. So there._

* * *

Firelight fell upon Severus's closed eyelids, and he floated in that strange fuzzy zone between being asleep and being awake. Something was strange. Different than usual. Severus blinked, and tried to make sense of his still fuzzy surroundings. He realised that he was lying on the far edge of the bed, an empty space where a warm body had been a few minutes ago next to him. 

Severus yanked himself out of the warm blanket of sleep, and scanned the room with wild eyes. His gaze fell upon Harry, who stood with his back to him. He had slipped on the pair of black slacks he had worn under his dress robes last night, and retrieved his glasses from where he had dropped them. Contours of wiry muscle were visible along his back, probably partly because the boy was so skinny. He turned his head slightly to glance at Severus out of the corner of his eye, then turned back to thoughtfully gazing into the clouded, dusty mirror. 

"You don't use it much, do you?" 

Although he had spoken quietly, his voice seemed loud enough to burst Severus's eardrums after the long silence. 

"Not really, no." 

Harry's eyes gazed at him steadily in the mirror. Curse it, it should be illegal to have such snake-green eyes! They seemed strange and detached as they surveyed him. Like... well, a snake of sorts. Severus shuddered. He half-expected Harry to emit the unsettling hissing sounds he had three years ago at the Duelling Club, unconciously speaking in Parseltongue. Even the slight ripple of shoulder muscle as Harry crossed his arms, now surveying himself in the mirror, seemed more like the coils of a snake. 

Severus wrapped the blanket around his waist, and got up to stand diagonally behind Harry. Those unsettlingly detached green eyes were on him again, seemingly completely devoid of emotion. 

Severus's hand went onto Harry's shoulder. 

"Harry, I... I didn't mean to..." 

"I know." 

Harry turned to face him, head tilted up slightly to look squarely into Severus's face. Despite the fact that Harry had grown a lot in the last year or so, he was still half a head shorter than Severus. 

"I started it, remember?" 

Severus's already thin lips pressed together into an even thinner line that would have rivalled Professor McGonnagall. 

"Yes, but you might have regretted it." 

Harry shrugged. 

"Maybe." 

He looked at his wristwatch. Severus realised that the thing worked again. It had stood still for months after having spent an hour in the Lake of the Hogwarts grounds, and Harry had only worn it out of habit. 

"I'd best go. I'm supposed to be in bed right now." 

Severus did his best not to wince. The blow probably hadn't been entirely intentional, but Severus was sure that Harry had been perfectly aware of the effect the words would have. 

Without another word, Harry picked up his dress robes and slipped them back on. It was a good thing his hair was of a messy nature at the best of times. Severus watched silently. Harry made his way to the door, then stopped. His eyes met Severus's again, still detached and emotionless. However, a decision seemed to take place behind them, for Harry walked back up to Severus and buried one hand in the teacher's black hair. Green eyes narrowed briefly, and suddenly Severus found Harry kissing him again, mouth hot despite the strange reptile quality the boy seemed to have acquired. There was also a new aloof quality to the way Harry kissed him, with something vaguely threatening in it. 

Harry let him go, and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared a few hours ago. 

Severus gazed at the door Harry had left through. He realised that he had let go of the blanked around his waist, and was running his fingers over the black tattoo on his forearm. There were many things Severus didn't know or understand, but one thing he was sure about: if Voldemort intended to try and kill Harry again, he had his work cut out for him. Harry Potter would be a fearsome opponent. 

_

~owari~ 

_

* * *


End file.
